


Could

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 14. “Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?”27. “Can we cuddle?”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Could

Colin looks up as he hears the apartment door open, a smile coming over his face, as he hears shoes coming off and the sound of feet padding towards the living room.

“Hi, beautiful.”

Y/n doesn’t say anything, making him frown. He looks her open and down, noticing a stain on her shirt and what looks to be a bruise on her arm.

Closing his laptop, he sets it aside, already knowing what will come when she finally decides she wants to talk.

After a few minutes, he hears her quietly say, “Can we cuddle?”

He nods, holding his arms out for her.

She quickly joins him on the couch, wedging herself in between him and the couch. And after a small tug of his shirt, Colin moves so she can lay on her back and he can lay on top of her. “Love you.” She whispers.

He smiles against the skin of her neck, “Love you.”

“Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?” She asks him, voice serious.

He shakes his head as best as he can. “It’s never too early to breakdown, only to late. Want to tell me what happened?”

“I’m on paid leave.” She tells him. Colin wants to so badly look at her, when she says that, but he knows from experience that letting her talk it out with eyes on her will result in more good. “My manager decided that I need to leave for the rest of the month, to reset as she put it because I’m distracted. And then I spilled coffee on my shirt and ran into a counter. I’m just ready for this week to be over and it’s only Monday.”

“Think about it, like this. You’re on paid leave, that’s good. You have time to get caught up on stuff you’ve been wanting to do. You could even sign up for that class that runs for this month.”

“I could visit you at work.”

Colin smiles at that, she had always wanted to visit him at work and they had tried to make it happen, but it had never happened. “You could visit me at work.” He moves his head, pressing a short kiss to her lips. “You should definitely visit me at work.”


End file.
